<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clumsy Knot by livinginthepast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423889">Clumsy Knot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginthepast/pseuds/livinginthepast'>livinginthepast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, based on canon but, mentions of snicket family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginthepast/pseuds/livinginthepast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemony Snicket doesn't really understand how to approach people normally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrice Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clumsy Knot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beatrice Baudelaire and Lemony Snicket often skipped class when either one of their least favourite authors were on the agenda. For Lemony that meant missing out on A Streetcar Named Desire (he never really understood why his teacher had a fascination with Stanley screaming at women, and re-enacting those scenes whenever they looked at the play). Beatrice, in comparison, had a fondness of drama and instead tended to skip on overly dense texts, like Dickens, just because listening to them in class was rather dry. Their tastes in literature led to formation of a strong friendship. When Beatrice’s class were studying poetry, Lemony’s were acting out plays – causing the two to be milling about Prufrock Prep at the same time.</p><p>Behind the bleachers Lemony would sit with his back against the structure in the afternoon sun. His notebook and pen settled on his lap, wondering how being the last of his siblings left at school made him feel like he was missing out on the whole world. Realistically, they completed as much schooling as him and he was only jealous of the timing. Just as this realisation popped into his head, he spotted Beatrice sneaking out the fire exit and across the back of the field. She noticed him watching her and gave a slightly irritated glare at being seen before coming over to meet him.</p><p>“You’re Snicket, right?” She said.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’ve been warned about you.”</p><p>“Oh?” Lemony smiled, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Apparently you’re the most boring member of your family.”</p><p>“And who told you that?” </p><p>“It’s not important. I usually like to make judgements for myself anyway,” Beatrice smirked, and sat beside him.</p><p>They didn’t talk much that first meeting. Lemony would write something on occasion and Beatrice would pretend not to notice rather than get into a discussion about why he was writing. Of course, there was no reason to it, they just happened to be in the same place at the same time.</p><p>From then on Lemony’s interest in the girl grew, he tried to talk to her several times but found it difficult when she was surrounded by so many friends. An academic year passed and during the summer he stayed at school to complete his training. Initially he was surprised at Beatrice’s presence in the school but figured his interest in her must be a result of her being a volunteer and yet hiding it so well.</p><p>During a codes class Lemony could not get that month of skipping English with Beatrice out of his mind. They hardly talked together but formed companionship where occasionally one of them would crack and vent to the other about classmates, teachers and not being particularly interested in being taught by other people. Beatrice once said original thought was progression, taught ideas were stagnant. Lemony could see the appeal of that statement whilst he was sat learning verbal fridge dialogue, which seemed useful but was incredibly formulaic. Whilst he was supposed to be considering different colours of jams, Lemony devised a plan. He would talk to Beatrice but this time he would avoid any potential awkwardness. Lemony was aware that his skills lie in written communication over conversation so figured that might be the best place to start. He typed a note on a bright red piece of paper, hoping that the colour wasn’t too bold. After it was typed he drew a small map of the café he invited her to, carefully filling the locations in with cursive. He folded it quickly as the teacher began to make her way towards his desk.</p><p>By the time Lemony had chance to give the note to Beatrice the edges of the paper were a little bit rounded from being in his pocket. He slipped the letter into Beatrice’s bag when she passed him on her way to their first, and only shared, class after lunch. Beatrice sat at the back surrounded by R and some other members of the soccer team. Lemony was at the front on the right, he daren’t look back to see if she’d found the note. He was restless the entire 5th period, attempting to concentrate on learning about the history of lachrymose leeches but instead wondering if his dread could mirror that of the leeches victims. </p><p>By the time the bell rang Lemony had packed up his stuff and taken his blazer off ready for the more casual atmosphere of a café. Tie-pin in place he made his way towards the East gate hoping to arrive first and not be the only one in the race.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to write something short and I was vaguely inspired by the song Unnatural from the album Clumsy Knot, but it is not an obvious connection.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>